euphonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 5
The Hero - Mathias is the hero of the story. He leads the battalion into the main corporation's headquarters to destroy the infertility research data base. Physical Goal - To destroy the infertility data base and save humanity from AI and corporation branding. Emotional Goal- Help humans become self-aware. It is a mental battle that ultimately determines the physical world. Personable Obstacle - Overcome self-doubt The Villain(s) - Mason (Head of the wealthiest corporation) and his AI robot, "Tisci" Justification - He believe this is the only way to a future utopia that guarantees productivity and products Supporting Cast - Alice (Mathias's guide along the journey), Ezekiel (Mathias's best-friend), Julian (Mason's top security agent) Locations - FT. Mason's Lodge (The residence of Mason and his squad), UG Flats (A village of grit), Atlantis (where all of the data is stored) Logline - Mathias has journeyed to his final destination only to find Tisci, a giant artificial intelligence bot, that protects all of the data. Tisci and Mathias battle until death. The only power Mathias has over Tisci is his own self-awareness. Mathias's self-awareness allows him to overcome the machine "Tisci", in an attempt to save humanity from branding and corporations. Medium - Music (Visual Album) It makes sense to do this through music because we can create a soundtrack that will captivate everyone's imagination in what it is like to be on this journey of ultimately, self-awareness and new beginnings. The music will also be dramatic in times of conflict and battle and there is no better way to do that than through music and visual videos of the songs. This gives the story a chance to expand sonically (sound wise) and visually, through the use of a visual album with a concept. We want to use a blend of live action and animation to create a surreal visual experience. Each of the seven music videos will serve an as "episode" and will hit a different fence post beat within this micro-story. Platform - Apps (Streaming services - Apple Music, Spotify, YouTube, Tidal, Amazon, Google Play, Napster) It makes sense for this platform because it tells an interesting part of the story and streaming services brought to you by apps are an incredible way to reach a lot of people. Mostly everyone streams music through Apple Music, Spotify, and YouTube. Also, these services make visuals available, so the audience can not only hear the song, but watch the video that portrays the story. Additive Comprehension - Character Reveal: A bloodline of revolutionary leaders, a rapidly evolving AI Anticipated Showdown: The first rebellion since the monkey wrench. Major Death: Many casualties of the war, all of our main characters die, but their the audience is hinted that their legacies will continue. Storyworld Reveal: At the end of the war, the remaining few of the rebellion are scattered throughout Euphony and heads of the Sceptre Corp take preventative action for future conflict by launching a highly secure, sky city. The launch can be seen from any part of Euphony, including the sea, and the North and South Mines. Series, Episodic